cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Evella Vada
Evella Vada Currently serves as the 1st Deputy Secretary General of The Global Protection Force. In addition, Evella Vada sits on the Supreme Quorum with Secretary General Colonel Brick. As of January 7, 2012, The Global Protection Force expanded its Charter and therefor the duties of the Deputy Secretary General to not only sit on the Supreme Quorum, but making her the Speaker of the Lower Quorum. Prior to executive appointments, Evella Vada served as the Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, and as a Senior Diplomat, until resigning to take on the office of Deputy Secretary General. According to the GPF Charter the official duties of Evella Vada would be described as follows: "The Deputy Secretary General is a member of the Supreme Quorum & the Lower Quorum. In the absence of the Secretary General the Deputy Secretary General, has the credentials to suspend Ministers of the Upper Quorum. The Deputy Secretary General cannot; declare war, surrender, disband, or make new appointments to the Upper Quorum. The Deputy Secretary General is endowed with the responsibility to carry out the agenda of the alliance, as well as protect these articles of creation. The Deputy Secretary General serves as the head of the Lower Quorum otherwise known as the Speaker. The Deputy Secretary General is charged with addressing the Lower and Upper Quorum with matters pertaining to them that requite consent from either the Upper or Lower Quorum. The Deputy Secretary General has no voting power in the Upper Quorum, however can table, vote to tie, or vote to shift on all motions presented in the Lower Quorum. The Deputy Secretary General is appointed and removed by the Secretary General as he sees fit.(GPF Charter, Article III, Section II)" Background History While not too much is known about Evella Vada, she has much knowledge, from Cyber nations politics, to Finance, Defense, and Education. Evella Vada has served in a multitude of alliances where she fought faithfully along side her leaders and alliance mates. Evella Vada has admitted that she has not been perfect, however she is devoted to being as successful as she can, and to ensure that her alliance sits at the top of the totem poll one day. While not too much is know, Evella Vada has been playing since late 2007. Her favorite color sphere is orange, and it is estimated that throughout her course in Cyber nations, she has had 3-5 different nations all during different time periods. Evella Vada's favorite Ministry is Education, however she also enjoys Executive and Administrative Leadership. Global Protection Force & Internal Affairs Evella rejoined Cyber nations on November 24, 2011. After much debate and deliberation she made the choice to join the Global Protection Force a new and up coming alliance that had just came into existence 10 to 15 days prior to her rejoining cyber nations. Global Protection Force was an alliance that Evella Vada had no trouble fitting in, and who had a very similar mindset to her, she soon became close friends with many with in its government. Evella Vada did her best to get involved so she could play her part in seeing the alliance succeed. She became a senior diplomat, a recruiter, and in addition was later appointed Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs under Cress. Evella Vada served as Deputy Minister of Internal affairs and brought forth many new ideas, until she resigned to accept the nomination of Deputy Secretary General, a measure of how devoted she was, and how much faith the leadership of the Global Protection Force had in her. Nomination as Deputy Secretary General On December 15, 2011, Evella Vada began her term as Deputy Secretary General under Colonel Brick, after being nominated a week prior, and resigning from the Department of Internal Affairs. As Deputy Secretary General, Evella Vada immediately received the tittle of Maverick and workhorse, because of her constant work and dedication to the alliance. Activity increased, recruitment increased, and Evella Vada and Colonel Brick making up the Executive Senior branch of GPF government were able to come together and work alongside each other in coming up with a comprehensive and decisive plan to executive ideas and workshops, to make GPF more effective, and to carry out policy. Evella Vada played a huge role in foreign relations with The Dark Empire as well as Knights of Ni!, but not just abroad, but at home, she drafted and wrote the modern version of the GPF Charter consisting of over 4,000 words, and drastically changing the government, as well as bringing more power, and voice to the people. Speaker of the Lower Quorum As of January 7, 2012, Evella Vada's duties were expanded to residing over the Lower Quorum as Speaker, the only permanent and non-elected position with in the Lower Quorum. "The Lower Quorum is one of the three bodies that make up the entirety of the government or the Quorum of 11. The five elected delegates make up the Lower Quorum. With one non-elected official member, that being the leader of the Lower Quorum, or the Deputy Secretary General. The Lower Quorum unlike the Supreme and Upper Quorum have no executive authority and serve as solely as legislators elected by the Global Protection Force Membership. The Quorum member with the highest number of votes becomes Lower Quorum Whip, a position only recognized when the Quorum Leader is unavailable to conduct hearings or official meetings.(GPF Charter, Article II, Section III)" Time Line *11-24-2011 Evella Vada rejoins Cyber Nations *11-24-2011 Evella Vada joins Global Protection Force *11-24-2011 Evella Vada becomes Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs *12-15-2011 Evella Vada is nominated Deputy Secretary General *12-20-2011 Evella Vada begins draft of new GPF Charter *01-05-2012 Evella Vada's new Charter is implemented and adopted as law *01-07-2012 Evella Vada's duties are expanded to include Speaker of the Lower Quorum Quotes by Evella Vada *But what is even more of a travesty is that he would say something to me, and then change his mind. That makes his word discreditable. *I don't do anything irrationally. But this is not a situation that should have taken as long as it did, it really is not, he needs to make a decision, and that is pretty much the end of that story. *I have an tendency to be a little passive aggressive *I tried to be cordial... *I am no conspiracy theorist, but I'd keep an eye on his actions. When people get pissy they start to do stupid things. The last thing we need is a breakaway alliance. *Nine times out of ten, if I query you and I ask you a question, I already know the answer. *That is absolutely balderdash. I have no idea where you came up with this, but its absurd. I have a little more integrity than that. *Go hard or go home right? *Don't be so melodramatic, he didn't get my respect, because he didn't deserve it. *Who cares how many times you have fell short, it is about how many times you fall short and get back up again, and how you learn from those short failings. *They were built off of a vision after all, fundamentally what happens to the alliance when they loose the vision that was the very fiber of their being. *Sorry, but im not interested, nor do I care to get intertwined with your nostalgia as you reminisce of your trip down memory lane. Category:Individuals